Firmware refers to software functioning at the bottom layer of an electronic device to support the normal operation of the electronic device. Typically, when firmware in the electronic device fails, the firmware must be restored.
To restore firmware in an electronic device, a user normally has to connect the electronic device to a flash tool, and a new firmware program will be written into the electronic device by the flash tool to restore the firmware.